It is well known that at times a person must see rearwardly for personal safety against assault or other danger, or for just other useful purposes, and it may be either not convenient or easy to continually keep turning ones head fully rearwardly, so that such rearward viewing is not adaquately efficient. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.